1. Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing a light emitting device, and in particular to a light emitting diode package and a method of manufacturing a light emitting diode package.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a light emitting device using a light emitting diode chip is formed by mounting the light emitting diode chip in a package having a variety of forms, depending on intended use. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-053726 is a prior document disclosing a light emitting diode package capable of improving light emitting efficiency of a light emitting device.
In the light emitting diode package described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-053726, a reflecting surface formed by bending a portion of a lead terminal is employed to improve light emitting efficiency and reduce discoloration of a package main body.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-009956 is a prior document disclosing a package for a semiconductor light emitting device capable of enhancing the action of dissipating heat generated from a semiconductor light emitting element and suppressing deterioration of luminance of the semiconductor light emitting element.
In the package for a semiconductor light emitting device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-009956, a lead portion continues from an opening edge of a cup portion and is exposed from a resin portion, in a main surface of the package serving as a peripheral edge of a storage portion for the semiconductor light emitting element. Thus, an exposed surface is formed outside the resin portion in the entire lead portion. As a result, heat dissipation property in the lead portion is improved, and deterioration of luminance of the semiconductor light emitting element due to increased temperature is suppressed.
Further, in the package for a semiconductor light emitting device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-009956, since a side portion and a bottom portion of the cup portion are integrally molded by press-drawing or etching, no seam or break is formed in a reflector. As a result, formation of a resin burr due to leak of a resin material from a seam or a break into the inside of the reflector is prevented. Furthermore, since the cup portion has a flange portion extending along the package main surface at the opening edge, formation of a resin burr due to leak of the resin material into the cup portion during resin molding is prevented.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-096108 is a prior document disclosing a light emitting device having an improved heat dissipation property and preventing deterioration of a sealing member. In the light emitting device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-096108, an LED element is mounted on a light reflecting surface of a metal case having a portion thereof exposed to the outside. As a result, the metal case serves as a heat sink, improving heat dissipation property of the light emitting device.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-363537 is a prior document disclosing a semiconductor device having an improved accuracy in being mounted on another member. In the semiconductor device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-363537, accuracy in being mounted on another member and strength of adhesion to another member are improved by providing a first main surface and a second main surface in a main surface of a package as a support.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-300386 is a prior document disclosing a semiconductor light emitting device that can serve as both a side view type and a top view type and has an improved light extraction efficiency. In the semiconductor light emitting device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-300386, a reflecting surface is formed at a bent portion as a portion of a lead frame, and a terminal portion of the lead frame has a structure serving as a top view type or a side view type. As a result, the semiconductor light emitting device can serve as both a side view type and a top view type, and has an improved light extraction efficiency.
In the light emitting diode package described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-053726, since the reflecting surface is formed by bending a portion of the lead terminal, there exists a seam or break in the reflecting surface. Therefore, a resin material enters from the seam or break onto the reflecting surface, and a resin burr occurs. If a resin burr occurs, luminance of light reflected by the reflecting surface is reduced, thus preventing improvement of light extraction efficiency of the light emitting device.
In the package for a semiconductor light emitting device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-009956, since the flange portion of the cup portion is formed to extend along the package main surface, joining of the lead portion to the resin portion is insufficient. Accordingly, a lock portion is additionally provided to prevent separation of the lead portion and the resin portion. In this case, however, a resin molding die becomes complicated, causing an increase in manufacturing cost.
Other prior documents have no description about the problems described above.